


Exposure

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.Sex in the office washroom.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 3





	Exposure

He's not avoiding Danny, really.

And if he concentrates hard enough, he can almost convince himself it's true. Because, when he thinks about it, he doesn't actually have a reason to avoid Danny. Unless of course he counts their fight, or Danny's revelation, or his own promise and maybe he is avoiding Danny.

But it's not his fault. It's not like he asked Danny to show up on his doorstep in the middle of the night, show up drenched from the rain and dripping water onto the floor. And he certainly didn't ask Danny to push his way inside, or to lecture him on just why he was wrong and Danny was right.

Which wouldn't be so bad except for the fact that Martin knows Danny's wrong. Knows Danny let himself get a little too close to a case and it's not like Martin *told* Danny to hit their suspect. And granted, he didn't exactly stop Danny, not right away, anyway, but he did reprimand Danny after the fact and it's not Martin's fault Danny's pissed. Because Danny should know better, does know better, and this would be so much easier if Danny had just brooded at home and left Martin out of it.

But obviously Martin's life isn't quite that simple and of course Danny wouldn't make it any easier. No, Danny had to show up, looking all lost and wet and angry and what the hell was Martin supposed to do? Send Danny back out into the rain? Tell Danny to go to hell and then risk ruining one of the only friendships he's made since moving to New York?

What he should have done was given Danny a coffee and an umbrella and sent him on his way. He certainly shouldn't have listened to Danny's rant that turned into an apology mid-sentence. And he definitely shouldn't have accepted said apology because if he hadn't, Danny never would have kissed him, and Martin never would have let him. And this would all be so much easier if Jack hadn't called them back into work moments after Danny leaned across the table and told Martin *exactly* what he wanted to do with Martin. Exactly how long he'd been thinking about doing those things and if Martin had any kind of pride, he wouldn't have whimpered at the feel of Danny's hand on his wrist.

And he certainly wouldn't have jumped ten feet in the air at the first sound of his cell. Or ushered Danny out of the house like some bumbling idiot with promises of talking later once everything at work was settled. And they're still not settled, because it's well into the next day and there's still a picture on the white board. A picture that doesn't look like it's going anywhere soon and Martin still hasn't seen Danny since they got here. Hasn't spoken to Danny and he has no idea what he's going to do.

Which is exactly why he's freaking out in the fucking men's room of all places. Practically hyperventilating and any minute now Danny's going to get back from their last lead and then Martin's going to have to look at him and possibly talk to him and it's so frustrating he could scream. He forces himself to take a deep breath instead, running a hand through his hair before turning to the urinals.

He's so preoccupied with getting his fly undone that he doesn't hear the door open behind him. Doesn't hear the soft click of the lock or even notice Danny until Danny's standing right next to him. Watching Martin like he's been waiting for this moment all night and, for a moment, Martin's too stunned to do anything but blink.

"Danny? What the hell are you doing?" Martin asks, voice cracking slightly and Danny leans against the wall.

"I thought we should talk, somewhere, private," Danny states, looking like he's not planning on going anywhere anytime soon and Martin curses Danny for his timing.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to piss here," Martin replies, embarrassment seeping into his tone and he's half hard just from Danny's presence and now he's never going to be able to pee.

"Don't let me stop you," Danny quips, smiling that smug little grin that makes Martin either want to kiss him or slap him, depending on the day.

Today is a slapping day, apparently.

"I...I can't," Martin stutters, feeling heat creep into his cheeks and he's half tempted to tuck himself back into his pants and leave.

"No, I'd say not," Danny replies, purposely glancing down at Martin's growing erection. "Why don't you let me take care of that," Danny continues, pushing off the wall and coming to stand directly behind Martin.

And this is not happening, because they're in the middle of a *public* bathroom, without the privacy of a stall, and Martin's obviously losing it if he's starting to consider what rules might apply to sex in the workplace.

"Danny..." Martin warns but his words die as Danny reaches around from behind to undo Martin's belt.

A slight flick of Danny's wrist is all it takes to leave Martin's pants hanging open. It makes Martin feel slightly vulnerable, but Danny's cupping him through his boxers while his free hand pushes Martin's pants down around his knees and Martin's no longer capable of complaining. Not really capable of anything except echoing thoughts of, oh God, this is not happening. Except it is and Danny slides Martin's boxers down to meet his pants and now Martin's completely exposed. Even more vulnerable than he was before and...

"Danny, anyone could walk in..."

"Relax, I locked the door," Danny replies and that explains the soft click Martin thought he heard.

It also explains why Martin's letting Danny wrap his fingers around Martin's cock, squeezing just a little too hard and Martin can feel Danny's breath against the back of his neck. Shivers in spite of himself, arching into Danny's hand and okay, a handjob over the urinal isn't exactly how Martin pictured their first time, but Danny's stroking and Martin's starting to see the benefits of spontaneity.

He's also starting to see just how futile resisting Danny is, because he obviously has no control over himself when it comes to anything involving Danny. Just like he can't quite stop himself from thrusting forward in time to Danny's hand. And Danny's teasing, slow and almost painful strokes, alternating with pressure and Martin has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from commanding Danny to move faster.

So hard he can taste the metallic hint of blood but obviously Danny's a mind reader because as soon as Martin thinks it, Danny's moving faster. Strokes just a little firmer and breath just a little hotter and it's almost too much to bear. Half surprised he hasn't come already and when Danny leans forward to nuzzle the back of Martin's neck, Martin can't stop himself from groaning.

Does it again at the first feel of Danny's lips, hot and searing and followed by a cooling, wet tongue. And now Martin's babbling, the words not making sense in his own ears, but if Danny understands them, he doesn't say anything. Just keeps on kissing and licking and sucking and nibbling and squeezing Martin's cock. Rocking against Martin's back and Martin can feel Danny's dick through the fabric of his dress pants. Hard and sliding against the crevice of Martin's ass and Martin tilts his hips back to arch into the sensation.

And now Danny's groaning, mumbling next to Martin's ear, his breath coming in laboured pants and the sound seems to vibrate through Martin. Racing through his veins and out the tips of his fingers and toes, straight to his cock until precome starts leaking into Danny's hand.

"So is this what you wanted to talk about?" Danny asks, voice humming in Martin's ear and all Martin can do is nod.

Isn't capable of forming words but obviously Martin can still make sound. Lets out a strangled moan at the feel of Danny's lips, ghosting over his hairline and across his neck and when Danny bites the juncture between his neck and shoulder, Martin's knees buckle and he's forced to brace himself on the wall in front of him. And Danny keeps on biting, easing off to suck at raw skin and Martin finds himself clawing the cool tile on the wall. Whimpering and thrusting into Danny's hand and it's too much. Too intense but the second his balls constrict, Danny backs off.

"What..."

"Shhh, not yet, not yet," Danny coos, smiling against Martin's neck and Martin could kill Danny.

Contemplates doing just that but Danny's right back to kissing and licking and Martin can't think past where he'd hide the body. And besides, he doesn't really want Danny dead, not with Danny running his thumb through the precome on Martin's head and using his free hand to squeeze Martin's balls. And certainly not with Danny flicking his tongue across Martin's earlobe and breathing hot air onto the rapidly cooling dampness.

"Danny... we... oh fuck..." Martin stutters and at this rate it'll be Danny who kills him.

"We never finished our conversation, Martin. Tell me," Danny whispers and Martin's brain struggles to recall which conversation Danny's talking about.

"Mmmm..." Martin manages, simultaneously pushing into Danny's hand and arching back to rub against Danny's cock.

"What. Do. You. Want." Danny continues, punctuating each word with a kiss and Martin's eyes roll into the back of his head.

"God... you... I want you," Martin mumbles, and damn it Danny, this isn't funny anymore.

More like completely painful and if Martin doesn't come soon, he might just spontaneously combust.

"You want me to what?" Danny presses and Martin groans as Danny runs his thumb over Martin's slit.

"Fuck..." And of course Danny is actually going to make him say it. "Make me come." And now Martin's been reduced to begging and if he wasn't so far gone, he'd probably tell Danny to fuck off.

Danny groans against Martin's neck, placing one final kiss just beneath Martin's shirt collar before jerking him off in earnest. Quick, hard strokes and before Martin can get out a warning, he's coming against white porcelain, locking his knees to keep his legs from giving way and trying not to scream.

Martin floats for a moment in the void before he becomes aware of warm wetness, seeping across his ass, coating him in sticky come and he doesn't remember Danny stopping to pull himself free. Doesn't remember Danny pulling away or jerking himself off but he must have and Martin's too exhausted to question it. Maybe another day but right now all his energy is focused on remembering to breathe and the dawning realization that they're still on the clock and Danny just jerked him off in the Bureau bathroom.

"Jesus..." Martin curses, pulling away and cleaning up with shaking hands.

And Danny's still standing in front of the urinal, swaying slightly and Martin half expects him to fall over. It lasts only a moment before Danny's moving again, wetting paper towel and cleaning himself off before doing up his pants and straightening his shirt. And now Martin's right back to not knowing what to say and he probably should have insisted they wait until after hours to talk. Waited until there was at least a bed in the general vicinity and damn Danny for being so impetuous.

"Martin, breathe," Danny instructs, crossing the room and helping Martin pull his suit back together.

Nimble fingers working buttons and clasps with perfect precision and Martin doesn't know how Danny does it. How he can be so calm and doesn't he realize what they just did?

"You know we're not anywhere near done, right?" Danny asks, straightening Martin's tie before glancing into Martin's eyes.

Martin doesn't know how to answer that, doesn't even know where to start so he swallows hard, nodding slightly and letting Danny lean forward to press their lips together in a firm, insistent kiss.

And then Danny's pulling away, practically strutting out of the bathroom and Martin's left wondering exactly what happened. One final glance in the mirror and Martin follows on Danny's heel, praying no one needs to use the bathroom anytime soon and cursing the windows for not opening.

And they still have an entire day of work left. Still have a missing person to find and, for now, all Martin can do is focus on the job and worry about Danny later. And if the look Danny's giving him from across the conference table is any indication, there will be a later. Maybe even a lot of laters and Martin finds himself smiling despite his apprehension.


End file.
